Ever-Living
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Jack and Ianto are in the worst situation where they have a dead body that is giving off a new type of radiation, the body seems to never wither or die and have the possibility of an all out massive crack for the whole of the planet to fall into. Set between Journey's End and Children of Earth: Day One.
1. 04-08-2009

**Torchwood - Everliving**

 **ONE**  
 **August 4, 2009**

 **CARDIFF WAS EMPTY.** The summer was a place for people to go abroad. However, one team dare to challenge this possibility. In the Hub, only one Torchwood member on site working was Ianto Jones. He was a man who prefered the missions in the fieldwork, but he had to stay on-site in Cardiff due to a protection vow for his sister, Rihannon and her family that she had. Gwen Cooper, the second active member wanted to have a leave of absence for the "school summer holidays" because of the aftermath of the Dalek invasion that happened the month previous, but she promised that she would be back for September... not knowing of the darker things to come.

But Jack, the leader decided to go abroad like the rest of the human race for a different reason, alien technology sitings. The trip that he was going to was a one set for the Artic to find that was according to news reports something hidden underneath the snow that made Jack made the scan was that the object hidden was pulsing some kind of radiation called 'time radiation'. He had already made it halfway across the contanent just by walking.

He kept walking until he found some part of the radiation only 100 feet away from his position, He then rushed to where this radiation seemed to be at it's strongest point and dug the snow up. It seemed to be a skeleton, but he didn't know who the body was, but he took it with him for the examination back at the Hub with Ianto. As he shoved it to carry it on his shoulder and teleport back to there, it seemed that he forgit the trace of radiation where he was.

Back at the Hub, Ianto finally saw the figure of Jack again. For both of them, it had been a bit too long since they hadn't seen each other.

"12 days... That's how long I waited." Ianto tells him.

"Well, I've got Bones." Jack says.

"What? Stop talking shit again." Ianto asks.

"'Him'." Jack answers about the skeleton who is then dumped on the Autopsy table. "I think, Boney is the source of the radiation pulses we've been getting."

"Jack, what we've researched from the radiation... it's not going to creep up and kill us." Ianto reminds him as Bones's hand grabs Jack and breaks his neck, killing him. "Shit, should have relieased that."

Then, it didn't respond after breaking Jack's neck and Jack stood up, revived from his death as he swiftly turns to the skeleton. It had just killed him which means it was still alive after tens to thousands of years of being dead...


	2. It's a Dead, Dead Miracle

**TORCHWOOD**  
 **EVER-LIVING**  
 **TWO**  
 **It's a Dead, Dead Miracle**

 **JACK WAS HEISATANT ABOUT BONES.** After Bones had killed him, Jack went straight into an autopsy with it. The question was, how could it have been alive? If something was buried under the snow, it wouldn't start to come back just to kill. After the autopsy was finished, Jack noticed something in the bones of the skeleton and scraped it off.

"There's a lot of black dust around him." Jack mentions.

"He would have been a smoker then." Ianto argues.

"No, because this person is in fit condition. Even more so than when I dragged him out of the snow." Jack says. "It's reviving itself."

"That's not possible." Ianto says.

"I would agree, the human race hasn't found that revival drug yet. So, what we have here... is a body that is a rebuilding itself minute by minute. And all because of this black dust around it's bones." Jack explains. "And the time radiation coming around it, so yeah... it's not possible."

Just then, the skeleton started to move it's hands again.

"Jack..." Ianto says.

"Give me a minute, I'm trying to think here." Jack tells him.

"Jack.!" Ianto asks him, louder.

"What?! Ianto, what?" Jack inquires.

"The body is moving again." Ianto tells him as it moves its body to sit up straight on the table. Ianto edges to get a weapon.

"Don't Ianto. It has no heart, shooting it now will be a little scratch on himself." Jack says as Ianto stays where he is. "But if you want to do something, go and check records for who he is."

Ianto rushes to the monitors as he types in a description of who this skeleton is whilst Jack tries to do something with the body in the Autopsy room.

"Okay, tell me what you want?" Jack asks it as Bones's jaw-bones reconfigure as it starts speaking.

"I want... revenge." Bones tells him.

"What for?" Jack inquires.

"I want revenge for the people who killed me." Bones says.

"Jack, there's no such person on the database who had a body like that." Ianto tells him.

"First, tell me your name." Jack requests.

"My name is Thomas Rearshedden." Bones introduces himself, as Jack notices that red patches are being filled into his face.

"Hello, Thomas. Nice to meet you, my name is Captain Jack Harkness." Jack tells him.

"Jack." Ianto says.

"Yeah?" Jack asks him.

"That time radiation. It's not just there anymore. It's here. And it's doing something to the world." Ianto explains.

"What, what is doing?" Jack inquires.

"Cracks... in the skin of the world." Ianto describes it, as Jack looks at the monitor and then Thomas. Shit has just hit the fan.


	3. Death In The Air

**TORCHWOOD**  
 **"Ever-Living"**  
 **THREE**  
 **DEATH IN THE AIR**

 **CRACKS IN THE SKIN OF THE WORLD WAS MORE THE DOCTOR'S THING.** With only two members left, Jack felt that he couldn't put anyone else on the line. He had to save not just the world, but the Torchwood members still alive because the world needs at least someone to protect it, and if this crack plan succeds? There will be no Earth left to protect...

"Ianto, don't make up stuff. Is the world really cracking apart?" Jack inquires as Ianto checks everything on the computers.

"I'm not making this shit up. We have cracks appearing in every country. And all because of Tom." Ianto says.

"Oh yeah, basically. Blame the person who just revived out of his own death." Thomas argues as his whole self has now been revived, the skin has been placed on.

"Ianto. Stop it. It's the black dust. Can you tell us, Thomas...?" Jack inquires.

"I was traversing the Artic. Until something took my soul and I was left dead on the ground with radiation traces from his hands for this to happen." Thomas explains.

"I think I know who he is talking about. The Soul-Stealer. Oh, I've known him for a long time... and he's a coming." Jack explains. The alarms start blaring. "And here he comes..."

The Soul-Stealer in all of his glory steps onto the Roahl Dahl Plass, heading towards the Hub.

Jack rushes towards the monitors with Thomas just behind. They have the Soul-Stealer on camera.

"Yep. That's him. He's the killer..." Thomas points out.

"Jack, how long until he gets here?" Ianto inquires.

"Minutes... 7 at the most." Jack says.

"That's hardly enough time to defend ourselves." Ianto complains.

"We can't defend ourselves against it. Only I can argue with him. So, you two! Get in my office and stand there or be defined." Jack orders as Ianto takes himself and Tom to where Jack is and stay there. The Soul-Stealer makes it through to the Hub and then...

"Hello again." Jack greets himself.

"Jack Harkness. Your time is up. Give us Thomas Redderson." The Soul-Stealer explains.

"Ahh yeah, you've actually gotta go through me." Jack warns him.

"But Thomas will save the world." The Soul-Stealer argues.

"How come I don't get a chance to live?!" Thomas asks.

"Every second you live, the world will crumble. Do you want that to happen, Thomas?" The Soul Stealer inquires.

"No, of course not." Thomas asks.

"Then come with me." The Soul-Stealer orders as Jack grabs his hands and teleports him.

"More like come with me." Jack answers as he and the Soul Stealer are transported elsewhere, leaving Ianto and Thomas by themselves and the whole world into shambles.


	4. Never Gonna Give You Up

**TORCHWOOD**  
 **"EVER-LIVING"**  
 **FOUR**  
 **NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP**

 **AS JACK AND THE SOUL-STEALER COME INTO THE WORLD, THEY LAND ON A ROCKY HILL OUTSIDE OF CARDIFF.**

 **"** Where the hell did you take us, Harkness?" The Soul-Stealer inquires.

"It's a chance for me to show you that everything isn't coming to an end." Jack explains. "So, tell me. Why do you need Thomas?"

"I need Thomas for one simple reason. To take him out of the equation. He was getting in the way too much." The Soul-Stealer explains.

"Why, what the hell do you mean?" Jack asks it.

"Thomas is my son and a experiment. We had to experiment a theory on him. And we thought it wouldn't work. But thanks to you, we're right on schedule." The Soul Stealer says and Jack is staring at it, if Thomas was an experiment? Which one was he?

In the Hub, with Ianto and Thomas, the son of the Stealer. Ianto goes towards the computers again.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asks Ianto.

"I'm trying to track Jack and that thing, if it isn't too far... we can find him. I'm going to check by tracking his vortex manupilator gadget or whatever he calls it to himself." Ianto explains.

Back at the hill, the Soul Stealer starts to mutter words by himself.

 _"hajs cicol damnie daneilsj aben."_  
 _(translates to Hash cool damn daniel adam.)_

Just then, Thomas dissaperes from the Hub as Ianto is too busy too look on where he was before he reliases, by turning next to him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ianto asks as he continues work on tracking.

Jack was remembering all of horror and terror from his family. His father, who died trying to save Jack's mother. His mother, who only had Jack as company and Gray, his brother who he had to entrap to stop his fury growing more.

Family troubles with an alien was just another annoyance.

"My son. You have returned." The Soul-Stealer says as he hugs Thomas, Jack gagged when the hugged.

"Yeah, yeah... I've seen this before." Jack comments.

"Well, I need to say something... Thank you, Jack. You have brought me life again. And I'm sorry." Thomas says.

"Okay then-." Jack interrupts.

"Sorry that the world is going to end!" Thomas tells him as he and the Soul-Stealer dissapere from Jack, leaving him alone as he checks his vortex manipulator which has lost power.

Ianto is out of luck as the computers have sparked on the processing power of tracking Jack down. But he finds someone who could help him.

Luke Smith is all alone in the attic, waiting for something to do as an incoming call comes from Mr Smith, he answers it.

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for Sarah Jane Smith." Ianto says.

"She's not home at the moment, she's doing a report on aliens in normal homed attics." Luke explains.

"Anyway kid, I was asking if she could make a trip down here to Cardiff to help me." Ianto says.

"I could get a transmat. Works wonders." Luke tells him.

"Eh, knock yourself out." Ianto comments as he ends the call with Luke.

"Mr Smith, can you transmat me onto the Torchwood Hub?" Luke requests.

"Already on that Luke." Mr Smith tells him as he is transmatted to the Hub.

"Wow! And I thought I had all of my stuff high-tech!" Luke says.

"Right, erm... do you know where this guy is?" Ianto asks Luke as he is holding a photograph of him.

"Yep, it's on a hill somewhere." Luke says.

"Fantastic, a whole afternoon wasted and he finds him five seconds." Ianto complains as he and Luke run out of the Hub.

Jack, is stuck on the hill looking for a way out as it crumbles into a crack which is near to him. He holds on for dear life, but he doesn't seem to make it...


	5. Live is never on Mars

**TORCHWOOD**  
 **EVER-LIVING**  
 **FIVE**  
 **LIFE IS NEVER ON MARS**

 **JACK FELT LIKE HE WAS TRAVELLING IN SPACE,** but he couldn't open his eyes in case he was in a black hole. But instead he was travelling in the time vortex, this being the second time he's done it since the time he grabbed the Tardis to escape to the end of the universe. This time, the Doctor and the Tardis weren't with him. So, he had no idea on where he would end up.

Ianto and Luke arrived at near the hill, noticing that Jack was gone.

"Luke, you told me he was here!" Ianto tells him.

"Ianto, this cracks in the skin of the world thing has destroyed mostly anything... and you know what, it's stopped all of a sudden." Luke explains.

"Shit. Now we'll never find him." Ianto complains as he sits on the ground, ready for the wait that could be between hours and decades of finding him.

"Who said anything about waiting, hello Ianto. I'm back!" Jack says. "And Luke Smith... I'm sure you have a reason for being here?"

"Ianto wanted Mum but she was away. Still, at least I did something." Luke says as the three start to walk back to Cardiff.

In the Hub, all three of them are having tea brewed by Ianto, the 'Grand Tea Designer' as jokinly called by Jack. Which he didn't mind because they were still in their "releationship" that they had as a "couple."

Jack recieved a text from Gwen. It read:

 _Wht the hll happened? Me and Rhys almost fll into a crack!_

 _We may have to change our holiday from the whole month to two weeks if this is occuring all the time._

 _~Gwen._

"What's Gwen said?" Ianto inquires.

"She may change her holiday to two weeks..." Jack answers as Ianto sort of groans a little bit, it wasn't her fault. Just he wanted more time with Jack and himself than with her and Rhys in the way. "So Luke, how are you doing in Ealing?"

"Great, thanks. We've just gotten back from visiting my friend Maria in America." Luke tells him, Ianto thought 'Kid's gotten to America, and I'm stuck in back end of South Wales.'

"Was she alright, Maria?" Jack asks him.

"Yeah, she was. Before then, we met the Brigader from UNIT." Luke says as Jack spits his cup of tea.

"Wait, you met the Brigader?" Jack inquires.

"Yeah, he helped against the Bane and got us into the Black Archive." Luke continues as Jack spits again.

"THE Black Archive?" Jack asks him as Luke just nods. Even Jack was envy about Luke and his mother with the gang of friends he had. He met the Brigader, got into the Black Archive and has a friend on standby in America?

What was up with this kid's life?

Right then, a message played on the monitors of the Hub.

" _We want Jack Harkness now, we want him dead and buried forever."_

Looks like the day wasn't over YET.


	6. Death be upon my Son

**TORCHWOOD**  
 **EVER-LIVING**  
 **FINAL**  
 **DEATH BE UPON MY SON.**

 **JACK JUST FELT HE COULD DO HIS DEFEAT AGAIN.** He decided to lock onto the person who was threatening them. It was the Soul-Stealer again.

"Hello." Jack greets them again.

"Harkness, we need a sacrfice. My son has just collapsed as his organs are interally bleeding through. So, we need a body..." The Soul-Stealer says.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"I will kill you."

Jack just nods.

"You want him to die?"

"Yeah, he's your son. Take better care of him." Jack says as he leaves. "Kill me all you want. Find some other fucking person to take care of your son."

"You come back here. You come here, Jack Harkness. I've seen it. The future, your grandson and your lover will die." The Soul-Stealer says as that hurts Jack, but he's not coming back to the Soul-Stealer, he's done enough for Thomas, his father can get off his lazy arse to do something for himself.

He returns to the Hub as he just stands there, smiling at Ianto and Luke. His eternal lover and a friend's son. That's what he needs for himself.

"Right then, that's sorted." Jack says as he goes back to his office.

"It was nice seeing you two, hope you can make a return again!" Luke tells them as he calls for another transmat and dissapers from the Hub. A job well done for the three of them that day.

 **MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 7TH**

The world was still safe from everyone, Torchwood was back in business as Gwen returned on the rightful date she would.

Gwen went out to go to a high street for some money as she spotted a child waiting in the middle of the pavement. And then another... something weird was going on with the children. And then moved again...?

She walked back to the Hub, seeing Glyn scouring the horizon as she typed in a computer, the word 'Children'.

 **But that's a different story to tell...**


End file.
